Such a bra is well-known by the person skilled in the art, such as by the example provided in the CN201409464 patent document. Indeed, this patent document reveals a system that adjusts the distance between the cups of a bra, that permits bringing closer or moving apart the breasts of the bra wearer. To do so, one of the cups is provided with an extension portion at the bridge provided at its end with a button that fits into button holes provided at regular intervals along the bottom periphery of the other cup, so as to adjust the distance between the cups according to the position of the button. However, the adjustment of the distance between the cups remains restrictive because it requires at least partial undressing and difficult handling.
Other solutions are also known that enable expanding the shape of the chest by an effect that brings breast closer together (“cleavage”) created by systems located at the bridge portion. As such, systems are known that allow for adjusting the distance between the breasts by acting on the length of a pull cord that brings the two cups together through a locking mechanism comprising a push-button by which, during activation, the lock on the pull cord is released so that the pull cord can slide freely through the locking mechanism, which makes it possible for instance by pulling downward on the cord to bring the two cups closer together and thus decrease the gap between the breasts. If this solution permits action on the distance between the cups so as to generate a “cleavage” effect that is selectively adjustable, it is nevertheless not totally satisfactory since this effect cannot be achieved discreetly or instantaneously.
Also known are bras for which the two cups are linked by a lace through a series of eyelets provided along the respective edges of the insides of the two cups, for which the degree of tightening enables obtaining a more or less pronounced “cleavage” effect. Here also, this mechanism permits achieving a “cleavage” effect that is certainly effective but which requires the user to isolate herself to make the adjustment.
Finally, there are systems that permit bringing the breasts closer together based on the addition of removable foam rubber pads in the bra cups. On the other hand, even though the pads are removable, here the reversibility of the “cleavage” effect remains very laborious since it involves as a first step removing the bra, and, then removing the pads inserted inside the cups.